Yukkuri Wiki Guide
Okay, this is just a preliminary guide to editing stuff on the Yukkuri Wiki. Adding new Yukkuri types There is a template for new Yukkuri types, Template:Yukkuri Feel free to use it for any pages on Yukkuri types you know of. For now, please name the pages "Yukkuri (Given name of regular character)" Remember to add a Category:Characters tag. General Yukkuri info For general info on Yukkuri biology, make a page on the particular subject and add a Category:Biology tag. Translations and languge For stuff that's the currently accepted translations, see Translator's Guide. To discuss what the translations should be, see Translator's Discussion ---- Created a page for discussion of wiki setup, Yukkuri Wiki Discussion ---- How about we use this page to discuss ideas for the setup, and the like? I have an idea for character profiles. We should have basic profiles here, not just link to the other wiki. Our profiles should be basic (Hakurei Reimu: miko, flies) and provide a link to the other wiki (for more detailed information see Hakurei Reimu at Touhou wiki), and then give detailed info on the person's interaction with yukkuris (in many stories Reimu keeps a Yukkuri Reimu at her shrine). Uploading violent yukkuri images Yukkuri abuse is of course a common occurrence in the fandom (And the reason why people hate us. Thanks abusers). Anyhow, I don't like abuse (as you could guess), but I understand that abusive images are going to happen one way or another, and I can't stop it. So, uploading abusive images onto the wiki. First things first, make sure it actually is abuse. For example, take these examples, 12375.png 38632116.jpg Ec61c2994157cdb96c72026c0b7d4b91.png As you can see, in all three images the yukkuri either die or are going to die. But only the first one would be appropriate. Why? Well, because it's the most violent of the images. The one with the Remilia, while we know the koyukkuri will be eaten, it doesn't actually show violence that would disturb people. The one with Yukkuri-tetris, while yes Shizuns does "die", it's used for a comedic effect. Basically as a rule of thumb with abusive images, only use images that are violent for abuse. You know, the ones that make people pretty much avoid yukkuri in the first place. Now, another thing, take this image, Yukkuri being abused, right? That should work in context of the abuse section. Well, it does, but here is the problem. What yukkuri is being abused? When using abusive images, try to have it centered only on the yukkuri the article relates to, not just general yukkuri abuse as a whole (save that for your profile, if you want my advise). So, yeah, that's just the general rule of thumb I would say to use when uploading abusive images. In no way am I at all suggesting you don't upload them (if I were biased and being honest I would say don't, but it's a wiki so I have to be unbaised), but if you do, please make sure to properly use them. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 03:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) Though, on the other hand, maybe just save the abuse for OYP and not here? (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 05:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC))